Destino de Lupin
by kitsune07
Summary: The golden trio return to Hogwarts for their 4th year to find a transfered student who is also a 4th year. After they, and surprisingly Draco Malfoy, befriend the newcomer, they learn she has some huge secrets involving Remus Lupin. AU After PoA, DM x OC
1. Alexia Lupin

**Hey people! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!  
It's Kitsune here, and this would be my _very first_ Harry Potter fanfiction. I'm quite excited and am hoping very much that people like it. It's kinda...odd though. I probably should have started with something more simple...but I didn't. So oh well!**

**Now, it is _VERY IMPORTANT_ that you read the following: **

**This story is set during the trio's 4th year, and after the 3rd book. If you want to go ahead and pretend all of the Quidditch World Cup thing happened, feel free, but I will not talk about it in this story. This is an Alternate Universe type of story, where a new student comes to join the main characters in the story. It's NOT a Mary-Sue type thing or whatever it's called. Simply a made up person (that I made months and months ago) who the story will be based on, along with the other main people in the books. I don't think I'll have any reference to Voldemort or anything though. Maybe some Sirius, but I don't want to make it even more confusing to anyone out there.  
So if I mess up on something, _please _just tell me, email me, or something to let me know. Don't flame at me saying how awful the story is cause of it. I'll just delete it if you do or bash you in my author's comments. If you don't like it, don't read it and mind your own business. (sorry if any of that sounded harsh, but people can be stupid) **

JUST so you know, this will be a humor/action/mystery/romance kinda story. The pairings (for now) will be Draco/OC, one sided Harry/OC...Maybe Hermione/Harry...depends on what the reviewers tell me.

**Ah yes, and another thing...the title...**_Destino de Lupin_** is Spanish for _"Fate of Wolf"_ literally; also meaning _"The Wolf's Destiny_" or _"The Fate of the Wolf"..._and that'll come into play later.

* * *

**

**Destino de Lupin  
**_  
Chapter One: Alexia Lupin_

**Disclaimer:**  
_I'm only saying this once. I **do not** own Harry Potter. **BUT**, if I did then I would make Sirius be alive again, Lupin have a bigger part in the plot, Harry and Hermione would get together, someone would have to be a werewolf besides Lupin cause I love wolves, and Draco wouldn't be so evil (like at the end of the 6th book)...so yeah...don't own it...Oh! And Hedwig would SO be the star of the entire thing...

* * *

_

The train whistled loudly, signalling that it was pulling away from platform nine and three-quarters. It was 11 o'clock, and Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger were all aboard the Hogwarts Express for the 4th time in their lives (3rd time for Ron and Harry). All three of them were 4th year students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and extremely overjoyed about returning to school. Also in the room was a Snowy Owl, Hedwig; a tiny brown owl, Pig (Pigwidgeon); and an orange half-Kneazle/Cat, Crookshanks. These were Harry, Ron, and Hermione's pets, all three animals looking quite comfortable sitting with their owners.

"I can't wait until Quidditch starts again. It's been so long since I've been able to ride my Firebolt because of the Dursleys locking it in the cupboard..." Harry said while opening a Chocolate Frog. He looked at the card, which had a picture of Albus Dumbledore on it. Harry always seemed to get this card.

Hermione smiled and gave her opinion. "Well, I for one can't wait to check out books from the library. I'm sure they've added even more than last year! I bet our exams will be much harder this year too. I need to catch up on-"

"Who wants to talk about school work already? Gosh Hermione. We haven't arrived and already you're wanting work," Ron said, taking another Chocolate Frog to eat.

"Of course I am! I have to start studying now if I want to be the top in all of my classes."

"Speaking of classes," Harry said, "I'm really not looking forward to potions this year, especially if we have potions with the Slytherins. I don't know if I can take both Malfoy _and_ Snape and not lose my mind."

"I wonder who's going to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts this year?" Ron asked. Neither Harry nor Hermione knew that though. All three were wishing the same thing: that Lupin were still here, teaching at Hogwarts for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Unfortunately, he had resigned because of Snape letting out to the entire school that he was a werewolf.

"Look boys, it's Potter," said a voice that sounded way too familiar to the three teens.

"Malfoy..." Harry muttered under his breath as three other students walked into the room. Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco Malfoy stood in the room smirking at them.

"Have a nice summer, Potter? Of course you didn't if you had to stay with your lousy muggles," Draco said bitterly. "The famous Harry Potter, living with _muggles_. What a shame!"

Crabbe and Goyle laughed. And although Harry agreed with Draco for once about the Dursleys, he said, "Malfoy what do you want? Why bother standing in here and making a fool of yourself?"

Draco opened his mouth to reply but a look of pain appeared on his face as he yelped and jumped into the air. Attached to his leg by teeth and claws was Crookshanks. Draco managed to kick the feline from his leg and pulled out his wand. But at that moment, the train went around a curve, causing the three standing Slytherins to fall forward onto the floor.

"Look at that Harry, a Malfoy bowing for us," Ron said, nudging Harry and smiling.

"Shut up Weasley. My family would never sink to your _poor_ levels," Draco mumbled while picking himself up from the floor. He reached out and snatched Pigwidgeon from Ron's shoulder and darted out of the room. "Let's see how this little feather duster likes Millicent Bulstrode's cat!"

And with that Draco ran out of the room, Crabbe and Goyle close behind.

"Oi! Give me back my owl you filthy Slytherin!" Ron shouted, taking off after them. Harry and Hermione were right behind him in the chase.

Draco ran through a few compartments before stopping at a closed door. He grabbed the handle and found it to be locked. He cursed under his breath and looked back to see if anyone else was there. Crabbe and Goyle must have went in a different compartment or stopped following because the hall was empty. He reached inside his robe with his free hand and pulled out his wand.

_"Alohomora!"_

Hearing a faint _click_, he rushed inside the compartment, which was pitch black inside. He searched the wall for a light switch. Finding it, he flipped the switch and saw that someone had put their belongings in the room. In front of him was a large navy trunk, a small sky blue backpack, and a cage with a light-gold Eagle Owl, much like Draco's own Eagle Owl, Twilight.

The owl gave a small hoot upon seeing Draco.

"What are you doing in here?" asked a strangely accented voice.

Standing in one of the back corners of the room was a girl with her school robe already on. Her straight, light-brown hair was in a ponytail. As Draco looked at her, her gray eyes seemed to have a bright glow to them.

"Well...?" She asked impatiently after a moment of silence.

Draco's face flushed as he stuttered out, "Oh- I, uh...Ouch!"

Pig had finally gotten tired of Draco's hand grasping him and pecked his index finger quite hard. The tiny owl flew into the air as Draco inspected his newly created wound, which was bleeding slightly.

"Why? Am I not suppose to be in here?" Draco asked.

"No, you're not. That's why the door was locked," She replied sarcastically.

"Well, then why are _you _in here?" He questioned accusingly.

She looked at a loss for words.

At that moment Ron, followed by Harry and Hermione, burst into the compartment.

"Pig!" Ron shouted as the tiny bird flew in circles around him, hooting excitedly. Ron snatched him from the air and held him close. He then gave Draco a hateful glare. "If you _ever _touch him again then I'll- Hey who's that?"

Harry and Hermione turned to where Ron was looking. There was a girl standing in a corner of the compartment.

"I don't think I've seen you around. What's your name?" Ron asked.

"That depends...Who are you all?" She replied.

"Ron Weasley and Pig," Ron said, motioning to Pig who was perched on top of his head.

"Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter," said Harry, hoping that she wouldn't gasp and look at his forehead for the lightening bolt shaped scar. To his surprise she did nothing at all.

Draco said nothing for a moment, but when he noticed everyone waiting for him, he gruffly said, "Draco Malfoy. And you are?"

"Alex Lupin," she said smiling.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all exchanged glances, the name 'Lupin' bringing back memories of last year at Hogwarts. Could she know him? Harry gave a questioning look to Hermione, who shook her head 'no' in response. Obviously she thought it was just a coincidence.

Harry decided to ask anyways. "You don't happen to know a Remus-"

He was interrupted as a voice announced that they had arrived at Hogwarts. The doors leading outside opened and Alex exited as fast as possible, apparently not wanting to answer anybody's questions.

As Harry stepped outside, there was much commotion going on all around him. People were scattered all around, all getting off the train. It was dark out by now, and in the distance the lighted windows from Hagrid's house and Hogwarts castle shone brightly.

"Firs' years! Firs' years here!" Shouted a familiar voice. It was Hagrid, the gamekeeper of Hogwarts, calling for all of the first year students to gather around him, where he would then take them across the lake in boats to the castle.

He, Hermione, and Ron walked over to their half-giant friend, Hagrid. He smiled upon seeing them approach. After talking for a few moments, Alex Lupin walked up to Hagrid.

"Hagrid?" She asked, not acting sure if she had the right person.

"That'd be me," He said in a friendly voice. "Would ye' be Alexia?" He asked her.

She nodded and Hagrid looked over to the three 4th years standing next to him. "Would ye' three mind ter' go on ahead? Professor Dumbledore wants me ter' explain somethin ter' Alexia here."

"Sure," Hermione said. All three said their goodbyes and left to get onto one of the many carriages which would take the students to the castle doors.

From one of the carriages, a voice shouted for to the trio.

"Oi! Harry, Ron, Hermione! Over here!"

It was none other than Fred and George Weasley, Ron's older twin brothers. Also sitting with them was Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister and the only girl sibling in the Weasley family.

After joining the two brothers, and learning about some new pranks they were to pull this year, (and probably make Filch add dozens of new rules on his list), the carriage started to move towards the castle. The twins seemed quite intent on not letting anyone look inside of a small green chest they had brought from the train. Harry supposed that it held some sort of awful trick in it that was sure to get them in trouble and have a humorous effect.

Harry looked out one of the small windows. From where they were now, he could see the Forbidden Forest, Hagrid's house sitting near it. It would have been quite dark outside if not for the moon shining so bright in the sky. It was nearly full.

Had it been this full last year, Harry would have been worried about a certain Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

The Carriages pulled to a halt about 5 minutes later and Harry, Hermione, and the 4 Weasley's got out onto the damp grass. They then proceeded to follow the rest of the crowd into the castle.

Harry was so happy to be back. He could only hope that this year was better than his previous ones. After last year's werewolves, finding his god-father who was an escaped prisoner from Azkaban, and Dementors nearly killing him, it appeared that nothing that happened this year could compare.

Alex was in awe of the giant school. She stopped to take in the size for a moment and Draco came up behind her.

"So, what year are you?" He asked, still curious about this newcomer.

Harry and Hermione (Ron had already rushed ahead) walked up as Draco asked this.

"I'm a 4th year," She replied plainly.

"Which house are you in? I honestly don't think I've ever seen you around," Hermione asked this time.

Alex looked quite uncomfortable about the subject.

Lucky for her she didn't have to answer. Professor McGonagall walked towards them briskly and motioned for Alex to follow. Alex gave a small wave bye, looking relieved that she didn't have to stay for anymore questions.

Entering the Great Hall was an amazing experience for everyone. Tonight, the enchanted ceiling was filled with brightly lit stars and of course the nearly full moon. It was a breathtaking sight.

The four, long, house tables were in their normal order: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each table's area was decorated with its colors in banners and streamers, along with the normal golden plates and goblets. Gryffindor had red and gold decorations everywhere, all with pictures of Lions on them.

The Gryffindors made their way over to their table. Harry sat beside Ron, Hermione to the right of him. Fred, George, and Ginny were sitting across the table from them. Glancing around at the other tables he looked for Alex, still wanting to know which house she was in. Not seeing her at Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, he moved on to the Slytherin table. Draco seemed to be looking around also, but Harry did not find Alex.

At the top of the hall was another table for the teachers. In the center of the table was the headmaster's chair, where Professor Dumbledore sat now, looking quite pleased at the sight of the students. The other chairs were filled with all of Hogwart's teachers. Only three chairs were empty. Hagrid and Professor McGonagall, who were helping with the first year students, and of course the chair where Professor Lupin used to sit. There was still no Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for this year, or if there was they were not attending the Sorting Ceremony or the feast taking place tonight.

The entire room was filled with the excited students' chatter. As soon as Hagrid walked in and took his seat, Albus Dumbledore stood up to speak. The room fell quiet.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! It's wonderful to see that you've all had a safe journey here. Now, so we don't waste too much time, let's start the Sorting Ceremony right away. I do believe the food is prepared and waiting," He announced with a smile and took his seat again.

From the large entrance doors walked Professor McGonagall, followed by a long line of first year students. She placed a four-legged stool in front of the hall and on top of that placed an old, ragged, pointed wizard's hat. All the first years seemed lost, not knowing what to do or expect. Harry remembered when he had felt the same way.

Suddenly the hat moved. A large rip across the bottom became a mouth from which it would sing a song telling the first years about the history of Hogwarts school. It would sing about how each house came about and describe each as well. Each year the song was different and everybody loved hearing the tale told again in song.

_"A thousand years or more ago,  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known:  
Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.  
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
They hatched a daring plan  
To educate young sorcerers  
Thus Hogwarts School began.  
Now each of these four founders  
Formed their own house, for each  
Did value different virtues  
In the ones they had to teach.  
By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best;  
For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition.  
While still alive they did divide  
Their favourites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?  
'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!  
Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!"_

The room was filled with applause. Professor McGonagall pulled out a scroll from her robe which had each first year's name on it.

"Alberstone, Sammy!" Was the first name said.

The first boy in line walked up to the stool. Picking up the Sorting Hat with a frightened look, he sat on the stool and placed the hat over his head, which covered his eyes because it was so large. After a few moments the hat spoke.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table next to Gryffindors cheered loudly. Sammy walked swiftly over to join the table.

"Bailey, Tiffany!"

An average looking blonde girl sat on the stool with the hat upon her head. Almost immediately the hat had make a decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The table cheered wildly, Fred and George trying out some new noise makers. The made high pitched squeals in the air as both twins plugged their ears. McGonagall gave them a disapproving glance and they decided not to use the inventions again...(for now anyways)

So the rest of the Ceremony went like this, and finally it was over. Students began talking loudly until once again Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"There is one more student to be sorted if everyone will please settle down for just a moment. We have a new student from America who will start as a 4th year to be with her own age group. Afterwards the feast will begin followed by some announcements, then you will be dismissed," He said, students all wondering who the new 4th year was.

As Dumbledore spoke, Harry happened to see Snape at the teacher's table. He seemed to be staring at something with a very hateful look expression. Following his gaze, Harry was surprised to see Alex standing beside Professor McGonagall. Why would Snape hate someone who he hasn't even had a chance to torture in in potions class yet? His expression looked the same as the one he gave Harry ever since Sirius escaped last year.

"Lupin, Alexia!"

Alex sat down and placed the hat over her head, and just like everyone else it went past her eyes.

It took the hat nearly two minutes before it spoke.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table burst into cheers one last time. Alex took off the hat, placed it back on the stool, and walked over to join her new house table.

Meanwhile, Draco was sitting across the room at the Slytherin table, thinking to himself.  
_There's something so odd about that girl..._

His thoughts were lost though when the golden plates and goblets at all the tables were suddenly filled with wonderful foods and pumpkin juice.

Seeing as one of the only empty seats at the Gryffindor table was beside Harry and the rest of his friends, Alex made her way to them. She sat just as the food appeared on the plates.

"So you're from America?" Harry asked.

"Yes. My father-...he's doing some work for Professor Dumbledore, so I chose to come here to spend time with my uncle and to check out what a magic teaching school was like. I've never been anywhere like this. It's all so wonderful!" She said as she looked at the moon on the enchanted ceiling.

_That_, Harry thought, _must be the most she's said since I met her on the train_.

Not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable again, the whole gang talked casually to her, though Harry had a strong urge to ask her about Remus. He wanted to know more about this girl, and if she had anything to do with his god-father's best friend.

After everyone ate as much as they could, then scarfed down even more for desert, Dumbledore rose to speak for the third time this night.

"I just need to cover a few quick rules that first year students must know. As always, there will be no students leaving school grounds without a parent, guardian, or teacher. The Forbbiden Forest is to _stay _Forbbiden to _all _students..." At this Dumbledore glanced at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but his twinkling blue eyes didn't show any anger. "Also all students who are a 4th year and under must be in their common rooms by eleven o'clock unless there is a class taking place during or after that time."

He paused at this point, getting an almost reluctant look on his face. "Now, as I'm sure you all know, there were some events at the end of term last year. Professor Lupin, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher has resigned. I've asked him to come back to teach, but I'm quite sure his mind is set..." There were some comments about Lupin at this point from the students who loved his teaching, but all quieted once the headmaster spoke again. "So, until we find a new teacher for the class, Professor Snape will be teaching Defense the Against Dark Arts, with Professor Slughorn as a substitute teacher for all potions class."

There was an outburst of 'boos' and people shouting about how aweful Snape was. Harry and Ron were two of those shouting. However, the Slytherins were clapping and cheering, glad that Snape would have the job.

Dumbledore raised his hands in the air to quiet those in the Great Hall. "That is all. All students please go to your common rooms and you may retire for the night."

Harry got up and thought bitterly, _I guess this year could be much worse than last year after all...

* * *

_

**So yeah... There ya' go! Chapter one! If you liked, please review! I'll update SO much faster if you people let me know what you think!**

**I'd like to thank my friend Jc for betaing this fic for me, and helping me with the classes, writing, names, and MANY other things in this story. Also for making me continue the actual idea when I had it like...last yaer. I'm hoping this will be an awesome story that I'll love to work on.**

**Oh! And something that's TOTALLY awesome and random is this: Alex's birthday is on October 31st (which you'll find out later & i probably shouldn't even be telling you this) but I just thought it was ironic that I finally got this whole first chapter done, edited, and posted on the new character's birthday...but yeah...that'll play a part later too. Now, I've already said too much! Ugh...Well, Happy birthday Alex & HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**Adios!**

**-kitsune**


	2. Letters

**Hey people!  
I am SO sorry it took so long for me to update! Hope you all aren't mad at me. I've had huge boyfriend issues...sorry, ex boyfriend issues, and I'm quite depressed and have been for like two months. But I will try my hardest to make this story as great as it is in my mind (scary place...don't' go there!)  
So here it is! Chapter two! Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Destino de Lupin**

_Chapter Two: Letters_

Both old and new Gryffindors walked as a group to the Gryffindor Tower, many complaining about the news they had just received. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were among those people.

"I can't believe it! Snape! Teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts class!" Ron complained loudly.

"How could Dumbledore do this?" Hermione added.

"He's going to fail us all. Potions is hard enough with him. I can't imagine what Defense Against the Dark Arts is going to be like," Harry finished.

Alex, who was walking alone behind the trio, had been silent the whole journey so far. Hermione noticed this and nudged Harry, glancing back at the new 4th year student. Harry had a look of understanding. Ron, however, looked quite confused.

"What?" He asked, still lost. Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Alex, you could walk with us if you'd like."

Alex looked shocked for a moment, then joined them and said, "Sure, thanks."

"So, since you don't know anything about Hogwarts yet, let us fill you in about Snape," Ron started.

"Snape has it in for everyone," Harry continued.

"Harry quite a bit more than others," Ron joked.

Ignoring Ron's comment, Harry continued. "Anyways, he hates Gryffindor, and always favors Slytherin. It's best to not get on his bad side..."

Alex nodded in understanding. "I have heard he's a skilled potions master though. He just needs to work on getting rid of old grudges from-" She stopped talking suddenly, her eyes wide.

Harry looked at her suspiciously. "How do you know about that?" Ron and Hermione had the same look as Harry on their faces.

Alex's gray eyes jumped nervously from Harry to Ron to Hermione. "Um...just a lucky guess."

Before the trio had time to question her further, they were at the portrait of the fat lady which lead into the Gryffindor common room.

"Password?" she asked.

"Balderdash," Fred Weasley replied. "I heard a prefect say it at the feast."

The portrait swung open to reveal a hole in the wall. After climbing through, they were greeted by a warm crackling fire that heated up the circular common room. There were squishy armchairs and tables placed around the room. Two doors were on the opposite wall from them, one being the girls' dormitory and the other the boys'.

"I'll show you where the 4th year girls stay," Hermione offered to Alex. Both girls headed towards the door leading to the girls' dormitories. The stopped as Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, two 4th year Gryffindors, ran out of the door shrieking.

"Hey! For the love of Merlin, shut up!" another 4th year yelled. It was Seamus. "What is wrong with you two?" He asked after they stopped screaming.

Parvati took a deep breath. "There a...a-"

"Wolf! A real one!" Lavender finished.

Before anyone could stop her or say anything, Alex ran up the spiral staircase leading up the the dorms. Hermione rushed up after her, pulling her wand out from her robes.

When Alex got up the stairs, she was shocked at what she saw.

"Lobo!"

Hermione stood there, confused for a moment. The sight before her was a very odd one. A real, live, silver colored wolf was wagging its long bushy tail as Alex pet it. Then Hermione saw, to her surprise, that the wolf was wearing a blue color around its neck.

"Alex," she said, hesitating slightly, "is that wolf your...pet?"

Alex stopped petting the animal and looked at Hermione. "Yes, but don't worry. He's tame and very obedient and I promise he wont cause any trouble-"

"He's absolutely beautiful!" said Hermione as she walked up to pet Lobo. "But...does Dumbledore know you have him here? In _Hogwarts, A History_, that cats, owls, and toads are the only pets allowed at Hogwarts."

"Dumbledore made some uh...special arrangements," she replied.

Hermione gave Alex a questioning look. "Well, I suppose we had better go back downstairs. Everyone will be waiting for us."

After making their way back downstairs to explain to the room full of of curious peers why there was a wolf in girls' dorm, Hermione and Alex chatted in the common room with the other Gryffindors for another half an hour. Gradually though, the teens were getting tired, and the common room become more and more empty.

Hermione yawned and stood up from her chair. "I'm going to bed. I want to be rested for the first day of lessons! Good night Harry, Ron, Alex."

Alex stood up too. "I think I'll go too Hermione. Night guys."

"G'night," Both Harry and Ron said together, as they headed for the left door to go to their dorm. Lobo followed Alex and Hermione through the right door.

When they got upstairs to their room, there was a new issue that came about. Parvati and Lavender were both asleep in their beds, which were beside each other, and on the opposite wall were two more beds. Beside the one closest to the window was Alex's blue trunk, backpack, and the the now empty owl cage. On the bed next to it lay Crookshanks, Hermione's cat.

Alex stopped as she saw the feline sitting on the bed. Crookshanks hissed loudly at her. Lobo growled and stood in front of Alex.

"Crookshanks! Stop that! I'm sorry Alex, he's usually not like this. It may be because of Lobo," Hermione said.

After settling the two animals down, changing, and finally getting to their beds, the two girls were quite tired and went to bed. Alex lay looking out the window. Lobo was laying across her feet. Looking at the stars and the crescent moon in the sky, Alex realized keeping all of her secrets was going to be way harder than she expected...but maybe, just maybe she could fit in here.

* * *

The next day was filled with excitement from all of the students. Everyone made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, some later than others. Most students, however, were up by 6 o'clock because of their eagerness of the first day of classes.

Stepping into the Great Hall alone, Alex looked around the enormous room. She saw the blonde boy she met on the train at the Slytherins' table. Draco Malfoy, she remembered. Looking over at her own house's table, she saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, and two twins, whom she assumed were Ron's brothers because of their distinctive red hair.

Alex took a seat next to Hermione. The twins were across the table from her now.

"Good morning," She said, stifling a yawn.

"Hullo," Ron said, his mouth full of scrambled eggs. Alex made herself a plate of pancakes, toast, and an apple.

"Sleep well?" Harry asked.

"I guess so," Alex nodded.

The two twin boys across from her were whispering back and forth to each other. It seemed Alex wasn't the only one who noticed, because after this thought Hermione said, "What are you two up to now?"

"Why George, I think Hermione thinks _we're_ up to no good!" the one directly in front of Alex said.

"Now _why_ on Earth would she have reason to think _that_, Fred?" was the other boy's reply.

Alex threw a questioning gaze at Hermione. "Oh right, you don't know these two yet. This is-"

"Fred and George Weasley-"

"At your service!" they said in turns, both holding out a hand to shake. She smiled and shook hands with both boys.

After some more food and talking, the mail came. The first years, as it was every year, were amazed at this site seeing as they were not used to it. Hermione got the _Daily Prophet_ from an owl, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the twins each received a parcel from Mrs. Weasley containing sweets and goodies.

Zion, Alex's eagle owl, landed on her head. In its beak were two letters. She took both letters and gave Zion what was left of her toast. She hooted kindly and flew off to the owlery along with all the other owls. One of the letters was from her father. It felt heavy like it had something inside the envelope. Opening it, she dumped out a necklace with a crescent moon. She smiled and put the necklace in her backpack for now.

The other letter had no name saying who sent it, but it did have her name written sloppily on the front. She recognized the writing, and stuffed both letters in her robe pocket to read later when she had a bit more privacy.

Professor McGonagall walked towards the group and handed each of them a paper with their schedules on it. Alex was taking Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, History of Magic, Astronomy, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, and Herbology. Harry, Ron and Hermione were taking all these classes as well, though Hermione was taking a few extra. Ron and Harry had long ago decided to drop Divination. Harry was tired of being told he was going to die twice a week.

"Aw, of all the rotten bloody luck!" Ron moaned, looking at the piece of paper in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, peering over his shoulder to see what he was mad about.

"There has to be a mistake! There's just no way...We have every single class with Slytherins on Fridays!" He said, and groaned again.

Harry also looked disturbed by this news. Alex looked down at her paper to see that Gryffindor 4th years did in fact have every class with the Slytherins on Fridays. She didn't see what was so bad about that though.

* * *

Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday

**Breakfast**

_transfig transfig --- transfig ---_

_charms charms charms --- ---_

_herbology CMC herbology CMC herbology_

**_Free Time_**

**Lunch**

_potions potions Hist. of Magic Hist. of Magic potions_

_DADA DADA CMC DADA DADA_

_**Free Time**_

**Dinner**

_Astronomy on Tues, Wed, Thurs at 9 PM_

* * *

After leaving breakfast, Alex walked around looking for her first class alone. She had Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. After finding the classroom, she entered to find that she was the first one there. She sat in the second row from the front at one of the desks and waiting for class to begin.

Gradually, students began to fill in the seats. The trio came in together. Hermione and Ron sat in the front row and Harry walked over to the desk Alex was sitting at.

"Mind if I sit with you?" He asked.

"Not at all," She replied.

When the bell rang, all the desks were full. It seemed that this class was 4th year Gryffindors only. Professor McGonagall seemed like a strict but (somewhat) kind old lady to Alex. She had them take down notes from things they learned last year as a review, and told them that they would have a test next week over them.

The next class Alex had was Charms. She walked with the trio to their next class together. On the way there, however, there was a bit of a situation.

It seemed as if the Gryffindors and Slytherins didn't exactly get along...And Alex found this out the hard way.

She and the trio walked to Charms together. They came to a corridor that was quite narrow. Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson were all leaning against the wall laughing about something. When the four Gryffindors walked by, Pansy stuck out her leg in front of Alex, who fell forward onto the floor. The Slytherins burst into laughter.

"Oh shut up you gits," Ron muttered, holding out a hand for Alex to help her up off the ground.

Goyle pushed Ron forcefully up against the wall, causing him to let go of Alex, who fell back to the ground. Her contents of her backpack spilt out onto the floor. She and Hermione hastily picked them up. Harry started to pull out his wand from his robes pocket.

"C'mon guys," Hermione said, grabbing Harry and Ron's arms, pulling them away from the laughing Slytherins. "They're just idiots. It's not worth messing with."

The four walked away. The four Slytherins were still laughing about Pansy's little joke. Goyle stopped when he saw something on the ground. Picking it up, he saw that it was a necklace.

"I bet this belongs to the new kid," Pansy stated as Goyle walked over to a window. Raising his arm, he started to throw it outside. Draco reached out and grabbed it from his hand before he could chuck it though.

_'What am I doing?'_ He asked himself after he had done it.

"What was that for?" Goyle asked.

Draco quickly made up a story. "Um...this just looks like it could be worth something," he lied.

"Well I found it, so give it to me," Goyle demanded.

"You were going to chuck it. It's mine now. Now shut up and let's get to class."

When the others weren't paying attention, Draco looked at the piece of jewelry in his hand. It was a simple thin silver chain with a beautiful stone crescent moon hanging from it. He pocketed the necklace and walked to class with the other three, still baffled about why he did what he did.

* * *

Professor Flitwick was a short little man. He seemed nervous and had a very small voice. Besides talking about a few charms which the class took notes on, they did nothing else in Charms that day. Next was Herbology.

Alex walked down the stone steps leading to the Hogwarts ground. Herbology took place outside in one of the greenhouses.

Looking around, she saw so many beautiful views. The deep blue lake sparkled in the sunshine, the soft green grass was swayed lightly with the wind. Looking towards the East she saw the huge tree that was the Whomping Willow. She stopped and looked at it for a moment before continuing to class.

_'I need to read those letters soon...'_ She thought, making a mental note to read them at lunch.

She entered the greenhouse saw there were a lot more students than in her last class. Hufflepuffs had Herbology with them on Mondays and Wednesdays. After potting a few odd plants called Acidic Beauties, which leaked a vile green fluid from the leaves when watered, the bell rang and it was time for the break from classes before lunch.

Alex, Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked to the Gryffindor tower together. Once inside, Alex told the three others that she had forgotten something upstairs and had to go retrieve it. She ran up the stairs leading to the girls' dorms and shut the door once inside her room. Lobo was asleep on her bed.

She sat on the bed next to the sleeping wolf, and pulled out the two letters she received at breakfast. She read the one from her dad first.

_Dear Alex,_

_Hope Hogwarts is suiting you fine. I don't have much time to write here, so I'm sorry this letter will be short. Don't send any owls back. I don't want to be discovered. Don't forget, your uncle will be coming soon to see that you are situated fine. He should be there any time, and he has a special surprise for you! You'll love it, I think. Oh, and he brought Lobo with him. You'll also need to talk to the potions master at Hogwarts soon. I hear he's a devil, but I'm sure Remus will tell you all about that. Good luck at school! I'll write again as soon as I can!_

_Love,_

_Dad_

_PS: hope you like the necklace!_

Alex smiled and read the letter again. She missed her dad. She hadn't seen him for nearly a month now. He was working for Dumbledore as a spy in Europe, trying to find out information on Voldemort.

She folded the letter back up and put it beside her on the bed, then opened the other envelope. This one was from her uncle.

_Hello favorite niece of mine!_

_I dropped off your wolf. He's quite energetic. I'm currently staying in the Hogwarts castle as a guest, but I wont be coming down for meals or events. It would be best if the students didn't know I was here. Professor Dumbledore has offered me my job back, though I don't think it would be wise to accept. Not after what happened last year. At 8:00 tonight, come to my room and we'll talk about your...condition more. Dumbledore and I have already made some arrangements that you should find to work. I'm staying on the 3rd floor corridor, 5th door to the left. The door is hidden by a painting of stars and the moon. Ironic, eh?_

_See you tonight,_

_Uncle Moony_

After she finishing reading, Alex put both letters in her trunk. She quickly washed up and went back down to the common room to talk with her three...could she call them friends? Friends don't keep secrets...and Alex had a huge secret...

* * *

Alex and the trio walked down to the Great Hall together for lunch.

"I dread potions..." Harry said with a frown.

"How come?" Alex asked, though she thought she already had an idea.

"Well, for one we have Snape, and two, the Slytherins are with us," Harry replied.

Then Ron said, "I can't believe Snape finally got the Dark Arts job! We're all going to die. Three days a week we have him for two classes in a row..."

"At least we have a teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts," Hermione said, trying to be positive about the situation.

"Well think on the bright side," Harry said. "So far, the Dark Arts teachers haven't lasted over a year. If we're still alive by our 5th year at least Snape will be gone."

The trio laughed for a moment before Ron started talking.

"Nobody can compare to Professor Lupin last year though. He was the greatest. I wish he hadn't quit after Snape pulled that dirty trick on him."

Harry had just remembered that he was going to ask Alex if she knew Professor Lupin.

"Hey Alex," He started, "Is it just a coincidence that you and Professor Lupin have the same last name?"

"Yeah!" Ron said. "Do you know him?" He asked eagerly.

Alex did some quick thinking. If she told them she knew him, they may ask some questions that she really didn't want to answer...But if they were going to be friends, she did have to tell them some things.

"Um...Yeah, I know him," She answered after a moment of silence.

"Good! Tell him to get his bloody but back here and start teaching again!" Ron demanded. The other three laughed.

_'If only they knew...'_ Alex thought to herself with a smile as she followed the others to the Great Hall.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, kind of a cruddy ending. I had more typed but I decided to put that on the next chapter.**

**If you haven't figured it out by now, Lupin is Alex's uncle...her dad's name is Romulus Lupin, and he's...well you'll find out next chapter! Also more about Draco in the next chapter as well!**

**Once again I am SOOO sorry it took so long. I'm in a state of depression because of a huge break up and stuff...but I have started on the next chapter. Sorry if this is starting out kinda slow.**

**Please review! Even if it's about something you don't like. Let me know if you see anything that needs to be changed!**

**Thanks!**

**-Kitsune  
**


End file.
